Home Away From Home 2 Extended Ending
by angelnicolewade136
Summary: (For Those Errors In The Story, Please Make Sure That Isn't Locked From The Story, Please Contact Our On Our Device) So, I Have To Write The Story For The Better Ending of The 2nd Movie That Where The Stupid Sequel is And I Had To Do This.


**(Dear Users, For Those Errors In The Story, Please Make Sure That Isn't Locked From The Story, Please Contact Our On Our Device, And Then! I Hope You Enjoy!)**

 **After The Battle Is Done, The Trees Still Windy and Blowing Out Sometimes.**

 **As The Wild Winds Become Down When The Leaves Are Falling.**

 **The Unnerving Sunset Begins In The Mountain West.**

 **Meanwhile, The Mountain Sights At The Sunset And Then, The Shumways Were Running.**

Flo: "Bob! What I Saying About The Sights"

Bob: "Okay"

Flo: "Bite It!"

Bob: "Okay"

Flo: "Bite It!"

Curtis: "We Need To Salute You"

Augie: "Run!"

 **Augie Yelled.**

Curtis: "Somethings in The Emergency!"

Bob Jr.: "Who Are They?"

Augie: "Something's In The Twice Mountain"

 **They Ran To The Racing Mountains And They Stopped By The Trees.**

Gordon: "Wait?!"

 **The Shumways Got Into The Logboard.**

Bob: "Now Let's Go!"

 **And Then, They're Logboarding Into The Delightful Mountains And Hills And Then, They Got Off.**

Bob: "͏W͏a͏y To Go!"

Flo: "Woohoo!"

Gordon: "Whoa! That Was a Good Time in The Autumn Days"

Augie: "How's That One Before"

 **That Happened Before The Night, The Shumways Are Delightfully Walked.**

Bob: "I Know How They Happened Before?"

Flo: "They Can Wealth To Out There The Corners, Bob"

Bob: "Well... The Streets Are Directing The Other Way"

Flo: "See That Moon Coming Out"

Gordon: "Not Us"

Augie: "I See That, Gordon, That's Awesome At The Moonlight Before a Thanksgiving Night"

Curtis: "Yep"

Bob: "We Walked Down The Two of the Kind in the Road"

Flo: "Ahem! Never Mind"

Bob Jr: "I Know"

Gordon: "How It's Not True"

 **(Extended Part)**

 **Meanwhile At Night, The Shumways Walked Home.**

Gordon: "I Know Who is Answerable To My New Adventure"

Flo: "Gordon, I think my awesome purpose are being a good job"

Gordon: "phew! Thank goodness I can't try as me"

Bob: "son, I have something to go"

Curtis: "but dad, I have to get my Adventure End"

Augie: "I give up"

Bob Jr: "I have to stop me"

Curtis: "We Know. Sometimes. They Asked You Something. Like Thanksgiving And The Autumn. That Means. Not Playing The Leaves It's Somebody sees with their feelings, and feels what they're being tonight And we're doin' it together, I know That's For Sure, Gordon"

Bob Jr: "Nope. We Cannot"

Curtis: "That Was True"

 **They get in the Shumway's house**

Augie: "it's been awhile since I have saying I hate kitty bits"

Curtis: "I have no one seen me before"

Gordon: "I calm me down some"

Bob and Flo: "I Salute You!"

Bob Jr: "We have to do this!"

Curtis: "Yes!"

Gordon: "I Wanna Do That. It's Out of my head and delighted, somebody knows how I feel If you ask me to play it, you won't have to say it twice 'Cause I'm goin' to the head of the line, I'm takin' my life away I'm so glad you made it, and now that you're ready I'll begin to tell you what you want, but I know. We Need To Find Us"

 **They Walked To The Dining Table. Augie Asked Her Parents.**

Augie: "Mommy, Daddy, May We Have Thanksgiving Dinner Night?"

Bob: "Sure"

 **So, They Sit Down And Then, Bob and Flo Walked In The Kitchen To Get Tabby Chops,Crankitty Sauce,Meowed Potatoes And Green CatBeans.**

Augie: "What Are We Know About That?"

Gordon: "Yes, But We Decided To Have Thanksgiving At Night"

Curtis: "Oh"

 **Curtis Looked Up.**

 **So Later, The Shumways Now Started Eating**

Gordon: "Mmm Mmmm Mmm!"

 **They Continue Eating.**

 **So,** **A** **Skinny Version of Polyester Guy From 1988 Episode Looking At us When He's drinking tea.**

 **So, The Shumways Looked At Him.**

Bob: "Looks That Way"

Gordon: "Huh?"

 **(Extended Part)**

 **The Shumways Remembered That Thanksgiving Are Entire Holidays Back in 1688.**

 **The Skinny Polyester Guy Still Drinking His Tea That He Remembers Thanksgiving.**

Flo: "We Knew That Coming Right Up There On East To Coast In Melmac"

Bob Jr.: "For Real Real Reason, Right?"

Curtis: "We Know, Why Did We Tell Them?"

 **They Continue Eating Anywhere From This.**

 **Later, The Cleaned The Dishes.**

Gordon: "Nice"

 **So They Continue Cleaning Dishes And Put It In The Table.**

Augie: "So, What Are We Gonna Do?"

Bob Jr.: "I Know Right"

Curtis: "What Are Gonna Work. They Are Not Possible"

Gordon: "Like This? No! We Are Continued in The Treat Side"

Curtis: "I Knew It"

 **So, Curtis,Gordon,Bob Jr. and Augie Looked Away From The Midnight.**

Curtis: "I Knew It's Gonna Be Bedtime"

Augie: "Yep"

Bob Jr.: "I Knew That One, Right!"

Gordon: "There's No Need Us, Bob Junior. Let Me See"

 **He Put The Book Down And Sees How That Recipe Exists.**

Gordon: "Hmmmmmm... This Ain't Right Here"

 **(Extended Part)**

 **The Shumway Going Into bedtime.**

 **At Augie's Bedroom,**

 **Augie Got Into Bed And Wrapped Her Blanket To Go To Sleep.**

 **At Curtis' Room,**

 **Curtis Got His Pajamas On, Go Into Bed And Wrapped His Blanket To Go To Sleep.**

 **At Gordon's Room,**

 **Gordon Shumway Took His Shirt Off. Got Into Bed And Wrapped His Blanket To Go To Sleep.**

 **And Now At Bob And Flo's Bedroom,**

Flo: "We Never Couldn't Go Back Here, Bob"

Bob: "Ugh! That's Not Right, Flo, That's A Least Year"

Flo: "I'm Sorry, Bob, We Are Going To Sleep Right Now"

Bob: "Flo, You Know That's Not True. That's A Lastest Night Year For A Long Time Ago"

Flo: "So What?"

Bob: "Those Blimp People That Are Tired. These Guys Are So Sleepy. I Resist"

 **They Looked at Bob Jr. Sleeping In His New Bed.**

Flo: "Hmmmm..."

Bob: "So These People Doesn't Stayed Down With Us"

Flo: "But. These Needs To Sleep"

Bob: "Flo, I Can't Resist To Having To Go To Sleep"

 **He Turned The Left Light Off.**

Bob: "That's Sounded Better"

Flo: "That's Okay"

 **Bob Went To Sleep.**

 **So, Flo Turned The Right Light Off And She's Drifted To Sleep When Her Eyes Closed.**

 **The Next Morning, The Sun Is Steadily Rising, The Polyester Truck is Roving In The Road, The Stars Disappeared, The The Leaves Are Falling And The Animals Are Awake.**

 **So, Gordon,Flo,Bob,Curtis,Augie,Bob Jr.,Harry (Flying) and Neep Walked Through The Street Out of The House.**

 **Flo And Bob Kept Moving As They're Brushing Their Heads When They Picked Bob Jr. and Augie Up.**

 **They Continue Walking In The Street When The Sun is Rising.**

 **(Then, The End Credits Goes Up)**


End file.
